Kagome and the Animal Shelter
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Kagome gets a new job in her own time, but what happens when InuYasha gets involved?


**Hi everyone! Ok, first of all, just in case you're wondering, my current main story, 'To Die For' is NOT on hold. I'm just on one of those writers blocks. But I have at least 4 more chapters to go with that story. I'm in no hurry, but I would like to get that done before Christmas, so I have at least two months to finish it. So don't worry, I'm still working on that story. Anyways, this story right here is just a side story and I felt like writing it.**

**Summary: InuYasha is as usual, for some reason, obsessed with Kagome and won't leave her alone. He tries to drag her to his time, follows her home, and just plan becomes possessive. Kagome decides to find herself a job in her own time, and luckily finds one of the perfect jobs for her. How will things go? Will she likes this job? How will it affect her life? And what will InuYasha think?**

**Read...'Kagome and the Animal Shelter'**

**Chapter 1**: **My Life**

Kagome Higarashi, carrying her yellow backpack, ran as fast as she could to the enchanted well in the Feudal era. _I have to hurry! If I don't...I'll be late!_

Before she could jump down, a familiar voice stopped her. She turned to see InuYasha running over with an angry look on his face. The half-demon stopped in front of her. "Why are you going back so early?"

"I have a test, InuYasha! School starts in thirty minutes!" Kagome felt so stupid for forgetting to go back to her own time so she could go to school, which she hadn't been to for awhile since she was recently helping InuYasha and her friends fighting demons.

The girl tried to make her way down the well, but InuYasha put his hand there, not letting her leave. "Kagome, we need you here. You know how many jewel shards Naraku has?"

She sighed. "I know, InuYasha. But he disappeared, and he probably won't find him for a while. Now let me go. I have to take this test!" She was almost shocked that the half-demon hadn't tried to stop her once she finally jumped down the well. But she was relieved.

InuYasha growled as he glared down at the well. _Kagome, school isn't that important. Catching jewel shards is more important. _The boy could never understand why Kagome was so interested in school all the time. She had told him once that it was to make her smarter and help her find a better future. But to him, she was already smart, and what future did she need? What was wrong with her life now?

The half-demon almost came to conconlusion that Kagome hated to come here. She hated to fight by his side and help. She hated to leave home. She hated to leave her family and friends. She loved her first life she had. But InuYasha didn't want to believe that. He knew how much Kagome cared for him and his friends, and she always came back. But then, sometimes she had to go back to her own time, to do whatever. He didn't understand.

When Kagome came out of the well in her time, she quickly ran out of the shrine and down the street to her school. This is what life was like for her. A few months ago, she had met InuYasha 500 years into the past. She started to help him collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel, which was also being tracked down by the evil demon, Naraku. The Shikon Jewel was very powerful, and just one shard of it could give you so much.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango also joined InuYasha and Kagome, and together all traveled to collect the Jewel shards and defeat Naraku. Of course, there were lots of other monsters to fight on the way.

As Kagome ran, half way there to her school, she never regretted that she met InuYasha or the others. She never regretted it. But even though they were her new friends, she loved them a lot, and wanted to help, she hated fighting. She was a strong, brave girl, but she hated fighting. And she loved her real life at home. Her loving family and caring friends. She came home every once in a while, either because she had some test to study for so she could make it into highschool, or she had a fight with InuYasha and needed some alone time.

_I'm so stupid, _she thought. _How could I forget! _When Kagome did get to school, she only had one minute to get to class. She sighed with relief once she came into the classroom. "I made it. I made it on time."

"Hey Kagome," her friend Yuuki said as she and her other two friends came up to her.

"Oh, hey guys."

"You're finally back in school. Do you feel better?"

Kagome didn't have a chance to answer when the teacher told everyone to take their seats, and she immediately sat down in her desk to listen to what he had to say. _My grandpa always has to make up illnesses so I can be excused from school. Since I'm in the Feudal era all the time, I barely have time to come to class._

The girl took a look at her smiling friends, who were listening to their teacher. _Nobody knows about InuYasha and the Feudal era except for me and my family. My friends...if I told them, who knows how they would react. _Kagome suddenly felt down, for the thought of missing her friends did upset her.

_I wish I could stay home more often. But InuYasha and the others...they need me. I'm the only one who can sense the jewel shards after all._

Kagome grew nervous when her test paper landed on her desk and she stared at the blank page. _I can do this...I can do this..._ Her heart started pounding and she felt like she was going to explode. _I can't do this!_

It was quiet as the 15 year old looked around the room to see others focused on their papers, and even jotting answers down. _I didn't study enough! _Kagome was really nervous, and wasn't sure if she could even put her own name down. She thought about how she was so busy helping InuYasha in the feudal era, that she barely had time to study

She knew, though, that every time she talked with them, and helped them fight the demons, school never came to her mind. She was always trying her best to make sure the evil was destroyed and the good was safe. Kagome sighed and gave a small grin. _I have to try my best with this, just like I do with the demons._ And even though she was sure her score wouldn't be a top one, she still went for it, and started on her test.

InuYasha leaned against the well and stared down as if Kagome would pop up any second. He was hoping she would, but knew it wouldn't happen. InuYasha kept staring, hearing his friends' voices saying "Are you gonna go or just sit there and mope?" and "This is important to Kagome, you should leave her be," or "You shouldn't just sit there and stare all day, its not good for you and it looks stupid."

He almost turned around and started a fight, but he did ignore them, and tried to figure out what he was going to do next.

**hope u liked chapter 1! I know its not much, but it will get better. Please review!**


End file.
